Suicide Squad Where Are You?
by SkorchNTorch
Summary: Shaggy and Scooby weren't looking for trouble. They just wanted food! But what happens when the loveable duo accidentally gets caught up in Task Force X's current mission?


p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Suicide Squad Where Are You?/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"strongHey everyone. SkorchNTorch here. It's been ages since I posted anything on here. But I had this idea and thought it was pretty good./strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"strongAnyhow, this iteration of the Suicide Squad has Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Harley Quinn, Enchantress, Killer Croc, Deathstroke, and Diablo. This probably goes without saying, but there won't be any shipping in this story. (Besides that would be... What? Shagley Quinn? Okay. Y'know what. I don't even wanna think about that.) Also only Shaggy and Scooby-Doo will be in this story./strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"strongThe reason for that is simple. I don't like the others enough. Also, this story is set after the events of Mystery Incorporated and yes, I will give my own explanation as to what really happened in the end. So here we go./strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Wednesday August 14th/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Gotham City/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Like hey Scoob! There's a pizza joint over there!" Shaggy exclaimed./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Let's get some food, I'm starving man!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Reah! Let's get some food!" Scooby agreed./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Shaggy drove down a street and parked the Mystery Machine. He and/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Scooby got out and looked around at downtown Gotham. It was a starry/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"night above them and people seemed to be coming from all directions/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"across the streets. The two friends watched for a minuet as cars and/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"buses drove by everyone seeming to be going somewhere, then the two/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"entered the pizza restaurant and surprisingly it was completely empty./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The only person seemingly in the entire building was a man wearing a/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"red hat and t-shirt with 42 Pizza's logo on it. Most noticeable was/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"the fact that his entire face and parts of his arms which showed were/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"covered in black tattoos./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Yeah whaddya want?" He asked uninterested./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Like we'll have four extra large pizzas with bacon and extra cheese/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"please!" Shaggy proclaimed./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""And pepperoni!" Scooby added./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The man looked over the counter and stared at Scooby-Doo for a minute./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Uh... Did he just talk?" He finally asked after finding his voice./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Yeah."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Ho-forget it." The man shook his head. He then turned to the back./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Yo Kasey Casen! Four XL BPC's!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"A deep rumbling voice seemed to mutter a response. While Shaggy and/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Scooby didn't understand, the man behind the counter did./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""C'mon man! This guy and his talking dog are waiting! Don't make me come back there!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""All right! All right! Keep yer pants on!" Came the deep voice again. What sounded like metal chains being raised were heard as the man in the back grumbled and got to work./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Okay... That'll be... 77.89." The man said ringing the total up. "You guys having a party or something?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Rope. Just Hungry!" Scooby responded./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The man looked down but eventually shook his head. Shaggy paid for the/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"food and the two sat down and waited for the pizza's to be made./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Dawww! He's so cute!" A woman exclaimed walking over. She seemed to be the janitor at the restaurant, but she noticeably had blonde pigtails with blue and red highlights on each end. "Hi sweetie, what's your name?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Scooby dooby doo!" Scooby said./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"This time, the woman, the man behind the counter, and a dude with bright orange hair and a scarf who just leaned in were all staring in disbelief./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Did...did he just talk?" The woman asked./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Yeah." Shaggy laughed. "You never seen a talking dog before?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Not one this cute!" The woman giggled rubbing Scooby's head. In response Scooby panted happily and licked her face./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Shaggy looked up and saw she had a strange looking device on her neck./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Hey. What's with the thing on your neck?" He asked confused./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The woman froze. For a few moments she seemed to be trying to think of an excuse./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""First pizza's ready!" Kasey's deep voice called from the back. "Domino! Get back here!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The man groaned, and face palmed./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Kase, I told you a hundred freaking times! It's NOT DOMINO!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Oi!" Came a new voice. "Don' make me come out thare and teach ya som' mannars!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Boys…" The woman sighed shaking her head. She walked over to the table and picked up the pizza and brought it back./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Hey." Shaggy called to the man behind the counter. "You guys wanna have some pizza? We got lots."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Meh, I'm good." The man behind the counter brushed it off. "I'm good."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Ay, what th'hell mate." The man with the orange hair said walking out from the office. "I'm hungry."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The woman gave a friendly smile and sat down beside Shaggy while the man sat next to Scooby-Doo. The two looked at each other before looking back at the pizza. Meanwhile, the man behind the counter kicked his feet up and started reading a graphic novel titled emTales From The Crypt./em/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""So…You guys all been working here long?" Shaggy asked through his third slice of pizza./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Dommie's been working here sinc'th place opened. Kasey's been 'ere second longest, and Harley and me started last week. My names Digger by the way."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""And I'm Harley. Harley Quinn!" Harley giggled./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""The latino back there is Diablo and Kasey Carlos is in the back." Digger added pointing back./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""I'm Norville Rogers. But my pals all call me Shaggy." Shaggy introduced himself. "And my buddy there is Scobert Doo, or Scooby-Doo as everyone calls him."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Rello!" Scooby said in a friendly voice./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""That… that dog can talk…" Digger stuttered eyes widening./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Reeheehee!" Scooby laughed at Digger's reaction. Surprisingly, Harley seemed totally calm with the fact that there was a talking dog. Diablo, who was still hanging behind the counter seemed pretty calm with it./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""So all you guys like, know each other? Did you guys all go to college or something like that?" Shaggy asked, taking another slice of cheese pizza and drowning it in ranch dressing./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Ewww…." Harley moaned in disgust. All her reaction did was make Digger and Scooby laugh./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Just then, a man with a strange thing covering his eye burst into the pizzeria. He had a red jump suit on and two weird gauntlets which looked like guns on his arms./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""We gotta go. NOW!" He shouted./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Uh, ya do remember that we have strongemNO VEHICHLE RIGHT?!/em/strong" Digger shouted./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Shaggy and Scooby looked at eachother for a few moments, a sirens began to grow louder and gulped loudly./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""We've got wheels." Shaggy put forth./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"strongA.N. So I'm ending chapter 1 here for now. There's still more to come in this chapter, but I wanted to get at least part of this story up. Deathstroke and the rest will be appearing soon, as well as Batman, Nightwing, Catwoman… and maybe even the galaxies deadliest bounty hunter… Who knows!? Oh wait. I do./strong/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"strongUntil next time!/strong/p 


End file.
